November
by LastSomethingThatMeantAnything
Summary: You will know when this is about you, and each part will tell you how you've affected my life...and my future...my past, everything. I love you all, and I thank you for everything you've done for me. Especially you my bien-aime. Je t'adore 3


_~How We Love, Ingrid Michaelson, Gravity, Sara Bareilles, Pitter Pat, Erin McCarley Sakura Kiss, Piano version, Ouran High School Host Club, Giving up, Ingrid Michaelson, Love, Save the Empty, Erin McCarley ( Please note that if you do not like the singer, please feel free to find a different cover, and that if you don't like the song in general…you don't have to listen. Music is just another way to experience the story. So…enjoy. Also: the lyrics don't nessacarily have anything to do with whats happening in this chapter...just the melody, the tempo, the sound refers to the calm feeling, the love, the happiness. In case you were wondering.)_

The swift November air was chilled, but as it brushed against my bare hands, and exposed arms, I felt warmth. The kind of warmth you feel when sitting in front of a fire, or while being embraced in someone's arms. The warmth settled itself around me, helping me relax. The pond was clear, and had streaks of orange, blurry images of the autumn leaves. The ground was scattered with bright leaves; some surviving the cold, and some already brittle and brown. My black woolen coat covered most of me, and with my hood over my head I felt secure, safe in this little haven. Everything was still, and I let my eyes roam through the trees. Their deep oranges, browns, and reds lighting up against the grey sky, making everything seem a lot brighter.

My best friend behind me, I sat in a pile of leaves, under a tree. He sat next to me, automatically pulling me into his embrace, and resting my head on his shoulder I whispered what I've been thinking.

"It's beautiful out here."

He nodded. "I thought you'd like this place." I smiled, my dark eyes meeting his.

He's beautiful, always has been. He put this whole place to shame, with his deep, dark, warm puppy dog eyes that seemed to pull you into a different place. They just seemed to go on forever, looking straight through you, and thoughtfully staring at nothing, like he's seeing something you don't. And then, when I'm lucky, he'll stare at me like that, but with such focus and intensity, and his eyes…their full of so much love, compassion, and everything he's feeling is echoed throughout his eyes. His dark curls cascade across his face, since I convinced him to leave his hair curly, at least for the fall. His hair curls around him, framing his face. Their soft, and dark curls, but shine all the same. I could go on forever…but I always stop myself, only losing myself in thought for a few blissful moments, otherwise I'd be lost in his eyes forever, I'm sure of it.

"What are you thinking?" He asks, seeing the deep thoughtful look in my eyes.

I lift my head from his shoulder, looking up at him. "I'm thinking about how beautiful you are." I answer honestly.

His fair skin turns a soft shade of red, the color strawberries. "I am not beautiful."

"Are too," I argue. "Beauty is all over your face, literally."

His blush deepens, now it's almost the darkest shade of red on a rose. "I still don't believe you…" You let your voice trail off.

"I know, and I've only been telling you how beautiful you are for…what, twelve years now?"

"Twelve and a half…" You admit, embarrassed.

"Well I'm not going to stop telling you until you see it too," I say, rising up and kissing your cheek.

"I don't mind…" You admit, running your fingers through my hair.

I feel any tension left in my body disappear as you run your fingers through my hair. He pulls me close, so close that I can feel your heart beating through your sweater. He smells like cookie dough, sunshine, rasberries, and flowers. The smells of happiness, of love, at least that's the only way I've ever been able to describe it. Probably because every time I can smell him I'm always feeling such happiness and love coursing through my heart, and running through my mind.

"Landon…" I whisper, allowing my voice to trail off.

"Hm?"

"I have something for you…a story. I wrote it a long time ago though…Just never let anyone read it. It was supposed to be a gift…but things got in the way. I revised it a while ago…when I married him. I had to add the other events, other things thats happened since then."

I pull the small stack of worn pages, unfold it, and gently place it onto his lap.

"Our memories?" He asks a smile on his face, putting one arm around my shoulder, and balancing the little book on his thigh. "Novemeber..." He reads aloud.

He runs his finger across the cover. It's multiple old, worn page, a drawing of a violet, a portrait of me, looking up with love in my eyes, a drawing of two hands making a heart, a polar bear, two penguins, and an anime character. He actually drew them all, the violet is from such a long time ago, the first drawing he'd ever given me. When I had asked him to draw me something that makes him happy, he drew me a violet. I've always thought it was so beautiful, keeping it close to my heart ever since, literally, since I keep it right near my bed, sometimes under my pillow. And now its here with these other pictures as memories...so I will never forget those hours of watching him bent over, so focused, sketching quickly, determination in each stroke. I loved watching him like that, he seemed so serious, so inclined to make this perfect, and when he was done he was so shy about it. But when I told him how much I loved it, how beautiful it was, he only smiled, the most gorgeous smile in the world, his teeth showing, which he doesn't do very often. I swear it lite up the whole room, like he was radiating light with his happiness. I hugged him, and he held me close, and whispered gently: "I love you."

I nod. "A story about our past, but in my point of view." I smile. "It's like how I always used to write those stories about our future, and now that we're living it I write about our past."

Landon smiles. "I'll read it later, I promise. Right now I just want to spend time with you, before Dustin gets home." You admit, placing the small book on the ground.

I relax in your arms, closing my eyes, and smile to myself. "I wish this wouldn't end..." I let my voice trail off. "The quiet times where we can talk without feeling like its going to end...and being in your arms, all of this..."

"I know what you mean."

Sunset is Landon's favorite time of day, and here we were watching it together, in one of the most beautiful places I'd ever seen. And I didn't want it to end, this love, this friendship, this moment.

I raised my head a little from his shoulder, and whispered into his ear. "Je t'aime." I said, using my newly acquired french accent. Its funny how I got it...it wasn't from speaking in french fluently, but just from listening to him speak to me in french all the time. It is honestly one of the most beautiful sounds I've ever heard. His eyes glitter as he pronouces each letter and syllable, a smile on his face.

"Je t'aime aussi." He replies back, suddenly using the french accent of his. The voice I love so much.

I smile. "Say that again..."

"Je t'aime aussi." He repeats, tenderness in his voice.

I watch the sunset, but through his eyes, because I cannot stop staring. The sunset turns his eyes golden almost, shining, and with the tenderness and love glittering in his now golden eyes...I close mine, capturing the image, and promising to never let it go.

_Alright...so I promise to finish this story, and for once it won't be all that complicated, like my other stories are going to be. The main focus of this story is love, change, and getting through problems together...I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you have any comments...feel free to review or give me ideas ( you know who you are x3 ) I love you, Landon, Aiden, Dustin. Get better soon... _

_~LastSomethingThatMeantAnythi ng~_


End file.
